L'Histoire vraie d'HP
by Saint Loup
Summary: Je SUIS le vrai Harry Potter. Nom d'une fée Clochette, pourquoi personne ne me croit ? Ca vous plairait, vous, de voir votre vie étalée dans toutes les librairies... même...adaptée en films ? Je m'absente pendant dix ans, et voilà ce que je retrouve


**L'histoire vraie**

* * *

><p>Cher lecteur,<p>

Je suis le vrai Harry Potter.

Merlin, je ne pensais pas devoir écrire ça un jour !

Pourtant, il faut bien que je répare cette injustice. Il y a, partout, des gens qui appellent un jeune acteur innocent par mon nom. Il y a en même qui croient que je n'existe pas ! C'est un peu agaçant. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'on nie mon existence, qu'on m'efface d'un coup de baguette, sous prétexte que je me suis tu pendant près de dix ans...

Je n'ai pas à me justifier de mon absence. Pourtant... Il faut que je vous en parle pour que vous compreniez qu'elle fut ma surprise à mon retour en Europe.

J'ai essayé de mettre, entre moi et mon adolescence, le plus de distance possible. J'ai d'abord traversé le monde pour m'éloigner de l'Angleterre. J'ai ensuite laissé passer de longues années pour permettre à mes souvenirs de s'estomper. J'ai même coupé les ponts avec la plupart de mes anciens camarades.

Mais après plusieurs années d'exil, j'ai éprouvé le besoin de revenir, de revoir mes amis et de reprendre contact avec la civilisation. Les monstres sauvages, tapis derrières d'immenses fougères tropicales, m'avaient assez diverti. Les mystères de la sorcellerie primitive m'avaient assez longtemps passionné. Il était temps d'affronter à nouveau « l'Europe aux anciens parapets ».

Tout a débuté en juillet. Le jour de mon départ définitif d'Afrique.

**OoOoOo**

Luna avait insisté pour que nous prenions l'avion. Elle était très excitée à l'idée de voler dans un engin moldu. Après tout ce temps passé à sonder l'inconnu aux quatre coins du monde, elle n'avait pas perdu sa capacité à s'extasier de tout et à aimer les découvertes. Je la soupçonnais aussi de vouloir s'entourer de monde pour compenser nos longs mois d'isolation et ne pas voyager dans le silence d'une Apparition Longue Distance.

J'ai cédé à sa demande. Nous voilà donc à bord de l'appareil. Luna sautille de plaisir sur son siège. Les paysages défilent sous nos pieds et elle ne décolle pas le nez du hublot. Je ne suis pas très rassuré par les « turbulences », comme ils disent, et serre les poings autour des accoudoirs à chaque secousse. Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en la technologie moldu. Ron serait outré de m'entendre parler ainsi, lui qui a hérité de la curiosité maladive de son père pour les objets non-magiques.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement quand les roues de l'avion touchent enfin le sol. Les gens qui applaudissent me surprennent un peu. Ils ont l'air content que le pilote ait réussi son atterrissage. Ah bon ? Mais n'est-ce pas son métier, de savoir atterrir ? Ce serait comme d'applaudir un sorcier parce qu'il sait se servir de sa baguette ! Parfois, les moldus agissent de manière vraiment étrange.

Arrivé à terre, mon visage détendu contraste violemment avec la mine déçue de ma collègue. Luna serait prête à repartir à l'autre bout du monde juste pour le plaisir de remonter dans un avion. Nous récupérons nos bagages et montons dans un taxi pour rejoindre le centre de Londres. Jusque là, rien d'anormal.

Nous regardons la ville défiler à travers les vitres de la voiture. Nous aurions été plus rapides en Apparaissant. Mais plus rien ne presse. Cette fois-ci, nous sommes rentrés pour de bon. Contrairement à moi, Luna était revenue plusieurs fois en Angleterre pour revoir son père. Lors de son dernier séjour, elle avait rencontré, au Bureau des Recherches pour lequel nous travaillons, un jeune laborantin fraîchement embauché. Quand je l'avais vue revenir en Afrique, juste après, j'avais compris que c'était là notre dernière mission.

Luna descend devant l'entrée du Ministère de la Magie. Je la prends dans mes bras en la remerciant, pour la millième fois depuis notre départ, pour sa précieuse collaboration tout au long de ces années. Elle me répond avec son sourire énigmatiquement bienheureux : « De rien, Harry ». À l'entendre, on pourrait croire que nous repartons demain pour la Patagonie ou quelque autre contrée improbable. Je la laisse partir avec un pincement au cœur et demande au chauffeur de m'emmener vers le Chaudron Baveur.

**OoOoOo**

Les avenues londoniennes sont inondées de gens. J'ai l'impression de regarder une de ces immenses fourmilières qui me fascinaient lors de nos expéditions. Et puis soudain... je _la_ vois. Une énorme affiche, en plein milieu de la rue, attire mon regard. Apposée à un double-decker, une autre, identique, lui passe devant. Il s'agit d'une photo de trois visages juvéniles à moitié enveloppés dans une pénombre esthétique. Ils ont des regards inquiets et les traits crispés par la colère. Sur le bas de l'affiche, en lettres grises, comme gravé dans la pierre, se détache le titre du film – car j'en déduis qu'il s'agit d'une de ces grosses productions de divertissement moldu – HARRY POTTER.

Je m'étouffe avec ma propre salive. Comment mon nom a-t-il pu finir épinglé en lettres géantes sur un bus ? Quelques mètres plus loin, je me tords le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir un nouveau poster et vérifier que j'ai bien lu. Oui, sans doute possible, mon nom s'affiche à tous les coins de rue. J'en pleurerais de stupéfaction. Je me racle la gorge avant de demander à mon chauffeur, d'une voix tremblante : « Vous connaissez... ce... euh... Harry Potter ? ». Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir posé la bonne question mais le chauffeur tourne légèrement la tête et me lance un regard éberlué – Merci Merlin, nous étions arrêtés à un feu.

« Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler d'_Harry Potter_, Monsieur ? Vraiment ?

J'étais en Afrique, je balbutie comme si je lui devais une excuse.

Ah, répond mon interlocuteur à peine convaincu. Ma fille est dingue de ce truc. Elle a lu tous les bouquins. »

Je sens chacun de mes muscles trembler d'effroi. Quels livres ? Mais le chauffeur reprend :

« Alors comme ça, vous ne savez pas qui est Harry Potter ?

Nan, dis-je en mentant malgré moi.

Ben, c'est un sorcier, vous voyez. C'est l'histoire d'un gamin qui découvre qu'il a des pouvoirs magiques et qui doit se battre contre le sale type qu'a tué ses parents. 'Fin, moi j'ai pas trop suivi l'truc. Faudrait demander à ma fille. Elle connaît l'histoire par cœur ».

Le sage homme sourit avec attendrissement à l'évocation de sa fille. Je m'enfonce dans le dossier du fauteuil en priant très fort pour que toute cette conversation ne soit que le fruit de mon imagination fatiguée. Mon involontaire bourreau insiste pourtant pour compléter mon instruction :

« Paraît qu'l'auteur habite pas loin d'ici. Elle doit être riche maintenant. Ça fait un carton son truc. C'est pas étonnant, vous allez m'dire. Avec la crise, et tout, les gens ont besoin de rêver un peu. Vous imaginez si la magie existait vraiment tout ce qu'on pourrait faire pour clouer le bec à ces crétins de financiers ».

Il cherche mon regard dans le rétroviseur. J'esquisse un sourire pour ne pas le contrarier mais, à la vérité, je suis en train de bouillonner. Un mélange incroyable d'émotions me ravage les entrailles. Il y a, évidemment, énormément de surprise, beaucoup d'énervement et pas mal de panique. Et puis surtout, surtout, un paquet de curiosité. Je demande à mon chauffeur de me déposer devant une librairie. Il m'assure que je peux trouver le bouquin n'importe où. « Même dans les supermarchés », m'indique-t-il, un peu indigné par l'étendue de mon ignorance.

* * *

><p>Dans la vitrine de la librairie, il y a plusieurs exemplaires d'<em>Harry Potter<em>. Sur les couvertures, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, une cicatrice sur le front, me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un. Sûr qu'avec ma barbe de plusieurs mois et mes cheveux longs, je ne dois plus vraiment ressembler à ce gamin peint sur les sept (sept ?) tomes en présentation. N'empêche. Je ne sais pas qui est cette J.K. Rowling, mais elle est sacrément bien renseignée sur mon physique.

Quelques heures plus tard, assis à une table du café d'en face, je me rends compte qu'elle est aussi sacrément bien renseignée sur ma vie ! Il y a des éléments romanesques ajoutés, c'est évident. Mais, sur le fond, mon quotidien chez ma tante – appelée Dursley ici, sûrement pour préserver son anonymat et ne pas lui attirer les foudres des services sociaux – et mon arrivée à Poudlard sont plutôt fidèles. Je n'ai pas le temps de tout lire – même si je suis de plus en plus avide de découvrir jusqu'où cette histoire suit ma propre vie – mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'un sorcier (et peut-être même un de mes proches) est derrière tout ça. Je referme le livre et regarde autour de moi en attendant le dénouement de ce vaste canular. Ron va sortir de derrière une poubelle et crier « Surprise » à tout moment. Ou Hermione va venir me voir avec un sourire gêné en me disant : « Désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu mais je mène une enquête sur les expressions du choc sur les explorateurs de retour au pays ». Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends au juste, mais j'espère qu'on va m'expliquer l'inexplicable succès d'un livre portant mon nom et racontant mon histoire.

**OoOoOo**

Rien ne se passe. Je reste planté là, à cette terrasse de café, plongé dans la plus complète stupéfaction. On m'aurait jeté un sort que je ne serais pas moins immobile. Deux jeunes adolescentes s'attablent à côté de moi. L'une d'elle sort, d'un sac plastique provenant de la libraire, un exemplaire d'un livre que j'ai vu en vitrine. « Les Reliques de la mort », est-il intitulé. J'en conclue que l'auteur connaît les moindres détails de mon histoire et de celle de Voldemort. Je frissonne en regardant ces deux demoiselles rire innocemment de ce qui m'est arrivé pendant la guerre. Elles parlent des Horcruxes comme s'il s'agissait de bijoux enfouis dans le sable. La mort de Rogue est évoquée avec insouciance comme un incident regrettable. J'ai la nausée en songeant à mon professeur de Potion, à son exécrable caractère et à son sacrifice. Même si je n'y ai pas pensée depuis des années, l'émotion est encore en moi, intacte, vivace et dévastatrice. Une des jeunes filles liste nonchalamment les "personnages" qui sont morts. Je reçois un coup de poignard à chaque nom égrainé dans l'indifférence. Cette fois-ci, c'est la colère qui me pousse sur mes pieds et m'intime à chercher le coupable de cette mascarade.

Je me suis levé un peu brutalement et ma chaise s'est renversée en arrière. Les deux jeunes filles me regardent avec un air effrayé. J'essaie de desserrer les poings et ramasse la chaise en m'excusant. L'une me demande poliment : « Ça va, Monsieur ? ». J'ai envie de hurler : « Non, non, ça ne va pas. Je SUIS Harry Potter et vous êtes en train de saccager mon passé ». Il y a quelques années, j'aurais sûrement laissé ma colère exploser ainsi. J'ai dû vieillir sans m'en rendre compte car je prends une voix calme pour répondre : « Oui, je vais bien, merci ». Quelque part, je sais bien qu'elles n'y sont pour rien, ces petites lectrices. Mais le coupable... lui, je jure de lui faire la peau.

* * *

><p>J'ai décidé de me rendre chez Mme Rowling pour savoir qui a écrit ma saga. J'ai acheté une carte de la région et lancé un sort pour localiser sa maison. J'ai appris ce tour auprès des sorciers indiens qui repèrent ainsi le meilleur guru du coin. J'ai envoyé un petit mot à Hermione pour la prévenir de mon arrivée. Je lui ai aussi demandée des explications. Après tout, il n'est pas possible qu'elle soit passée à côté de l'information. Le succès du livre a bien dû attirer l'attention de certains magiciens. Tous ne sont pas indifférents à la culture moldu. Surtout si cette culture se met à dévoiler leurs secrets. Comment Hermione et Ron ont-ils pu me cacher une telle affaire ? J'enrage.<p>

Me voilà devant le portique démesuré d'une maison de banlieue. Le chauffeur de taxi me regarde descendre d'un air sceptique. Mon allure ne doit sûrement pas correspondre au cadre propret de ma destination. Je lui souris de toutes mes dents pour qu'il me fiche la paix. Il redémarre en me laissant seul dans la rue. Je me mets discrètement à l'abri pour me raser et me donner meilleur aspect. Après un geste rapide de baguette, je sens les poils de ma barbe tomber à mes pieds et mes cheveux se coiffer tout seuls – autant qu'ils sont capables de le faire.

Je m'approche de la sonnette et appuie en prenant une grande inspiration. Il doit y avoir des caméras dans le coin, donc je souris avec toute l'innocence qu'il m'est possible de rassembler. Ça n'est manifestement pas très convaincant car j'attends un bon moment avant que quelqu'un ne vienne à la grille. L'homme est habillé de noir et marche à côté d'un berger allemand. Pas besoin d'écriteau pour me faire comprendre qu'il est de la sécurité. Il me demande qui je suis avec une telle agressivité que je crois pendant un instant que c'est son molosse qui vient d'aboyer. Par réflexe, je réponds la vérité : « Harry Potter, Monsieur ». Aussitôt, je comprends que c'est une erreur. Je n'ai peut-être pas tant mûri que ça. Mon impulsivité me joue encore des tours pendables. Le garde esquisse un sourire narquois : « On m'l'a jamais faite, celle-là.

- Euh, j'veux dire... je souhaiterais voir l'auteur d'_Harry Potter_, s'il vous plaît. J'ai mal compris votre question. Je ne parle pas très bien anglais », dis-je en imitant l'accent français et en espérant effacer ma bourde. Il s'approche de moi et me regarde longuement à travers la grille. Immanquablement, ses yeux tombent sur ma cicatrice. J'ai l'habitude, dans le monde de la Magie, qu'on me lorgne bizarrement et qu'on me traite différemment, une fois ma cicatrice découverte. Je pensais que les moldus n'en avaient rien à faire. Erreur (encore). Le gardien part d'un grand éclat de rire.

Je préférais la déférence des magiciens. Son hilarité est vexante. Il se calme après de longues minutes, finit par pointer son doigt vers mon front et dire, d'un ton très sérieux et admiratif : « Elle est vachement bien faite ». J'hésite à répondre : « Malheureusement l'artiste est mort. C'est con, j'aurais pu vous le présenter. Il était... intéressant... dans son style ». Je garde prudemment le silence.

Comme il voit que je ne bouge pas, il reprend, un peu plus gentiment : « Écoute, mon gars. T'es pas le premier fan à venir ici et nous dire qu'il est Harry Potter. Y'en a même qui se déguisent et qui se ramènent avec des balais. J'veux pas te vexer, mais t'es même pas crédible. À part la cicatrice, tu ressembles pas vraiment à Potter, mec ». Cette fois-ci, c'est à moi de m'esclaffer. Il rit aussi, sans vraiment savoir ce qui m'amuse autant et il ajoute avec perspicacité : « Pis Potter n'est pas français, j'te signale ».

Je perds patience et essaie une autre approche. S'il résiste à celle-là, tant pis pour l'éthique, j'use de la magie. Je lui explique donc calmement que je suis sorcier, que je suis Harry Potter, que je suis l'Élu et tout ce qu'il voudra, que l'auteur de ce bouquin a sûrement eu des informations sur moi (« ce qui n'enlève rien à son talent d'écrivain », je m'empresse d'ajouter devant le regard outré du gardien) et que je veux savoir d'où elles viennent. Le visage de l'homme devient hostile. Il me rappelle brièvement Rusard... ou Graup, j'hésite. Il me dit de foutre le camp.

Avant qu'il tourne le dos, je sors ma baguette et la pointe vers lui. Je lui lance un sort de stupéfixion. Il me regarde avec incrédulité et, à ma surprise, secoue la tête en disant : « T'es limite flippant, là. Casse-toi, mec ». Sur quoi, il repart tranquillement vers la maison.

J'essaie de relancer mon sort mais rien ne se produit. Une barrière protège l'habitation de toute magie. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Il y a donc bien un sorcier derrière ces grilles.

* * *

><p>De retour au centre ville de Londres, j'ai un moment de pur désespoir. Le visage du jeune acteur me poursuit partout. Il est sur les murs, sur les bus, sur les cinémas. Il semble me regarder de ses yeux bleus (bleus ! Bon sang !) et me narguer : « Héhé », dit-il derrière ses lunettes rondes (identiques aux miennes, évidemment), « tu t'es barré pendant dix ans. T'as laissé la place vacante. Maintenant, c'est moi, Harry Potter ». J'ai l'impression de m'être fait voler mon identité, mon corps, ma vie. J'ai l'impression d'être la victime d'un Détraqueur qui aurait sucé toute mon histoire pour la revendre à un autre.<p>

Tout le monde a l'air un peu agité devant ces affiches. Je ne compte plus le nombre de jeunes filles qui tiennent fermement leur appareil photo dans la main et qui scrutent tous les visages. Elles espèrent sûrement croiser euh... voyons... Daniel Radcliffe... Rupert Grint et... Emma Watson. Je m'arrête devant la photo du trio pour relire leurs noms et essayer de deviner qui, de Daniel ou Rupert, est mon usurpateur. Mes yeux tombent tout à coup sur un bout de papier collé de travers sur l'affiche : « Première londonienne le 3 juillet ». Nous sommes le 2. Pas étonnant que la gente féminine soit en ébullition. Faut dire que mon incarnateur n'est pas mal du tout. Je prends quelques secondes pour considérer son visage anguleux et l'intensité de son regard. Avais-je vraiment cet air-là sur le champ de bataille ? J'avais sûrement moins d'assurance car je n'avais pas autant conscience d'être un héros. J'avais plus l'impression d'être un avorton face à Goliath. Un moustique devant la patte du dinosaure. Un bichon dompté qui a le choix entre sauter dans la gueule du grand méchant lion ou finir déchiqueté par les griffes de la foule en délire. J'ai choisi de sauter. Mais je me suis barré de l'arène tout de suite après, le plus vite possible.

Je regarde le jeune acteur dans les yeux et lui murmure : « Et toi ? Dans quel arène t'a-t-on jeté ? ». Une limousine aux vitres teintées passe derrière moi, s'arrête à hauteur d'un hôtel de luxe. On ouvre la porte passager. Une foule s'amasse instantanément. Un jeune homme descend précipitamment, entouré de deux gardes-du-corps. Les flashs crépitent. Les filles hurlent. D'autres se précipitent en me bousculant. Elles crient « Daniiiiiiiiiiiel » à s'enflammer les poumons.

J'ai la réponse à ma question.

**OoOoOo**

Il y a une chose – une seule – que j'ai gardé de mes années à Poudlard: ma cape d'invisibilité. Elle était utile pour se faufiler dans les couloirs du château puis elle a été utile pour échapper aux bêtes féroces de la jungle. Elle est utile, à présent, pour pénétrer dans l'hôtel à la suite de Daniel Radcliffe.

Beaucoup de monde s'excite dans le hall. Je dois déployer tous mes réflexes d'Attrapeur pour éviter de cogner quelqu'un. L'agitation est immense autour de ce petit bonhomme qui semble profondément indifférent à ce débordement d'hormones et d'euphorie. Il n'a pas l'air de mesurer toute la portée de l'effervescence qu'il a fait naître en l'espace de quelques secondes. J'étais dans une rue légèrement électrifiée par l'attente improbable de sa venue. À son apparition, elle est devenue un volcan en éruption prêt à écraser le moindre badaud qui passait nonchalamment par là.

Daniel sourit dans le vide et sert la main de plusieurs personnes sans avoir le temps de les voir. Il se laisse guider à travers le bâtiment avec l'habitude de quelqu'un que l'on déplace d'une zone à l'autre sans l'avertir. Il me rappelle mes Apparitions au bras de Dumbledore. Tout en le suivant, je suis frappé par sa ressemblance avec moi. Lui non plus, n'est pas vraiment maître de sa destinée. Si, à un moment donné, il a choisi d'entrer dans l'arène, il ne sait plus comment en sortir. Son monstre à lui ne s'appelle pas Voldemort mais Célébrité. Sa lèvre inférieure se crispe à chaque parole comme si elle voulait fuir à tout prix la teneur de ses mots. Je reconnais, à sa façon fébrile de parler en tordant la bouche dans une moue boudeuse, l'angoisse d'être laissé tout seul face à son pire cauchemar. Et il sait très bien qu'il sera seul, au bout du compte.

J'ai de la peine pour lui et m'apprête à faire demi-tour, comprenant qu'il n'a rien à voir avec mon histoire. Il n'est qu'un dommage collatéral. Mais quelque chose dans son expression m'arrête. Je reste dans l'ombre et l'observe attentivement. Peut-être est-ce sa façon de rire des remarques avec décontraction ou la franchise de son regard ? Je suis stupéfait de sa prestance. Je l'envie presque d'être aussi à l'aise. J'ai toujours détesté être le centre de tous les intérêts et il s'en drape malicieusement avec un brin de nonchalance aristocratique. Il est fascinant.

**OoOoOo**

Il interrompt ses interviews pour aller aux W.C. Son attachée de presse, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, maternelle et dévouée, l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte. J'ai peur qu'elle n'entre avec lui et semble, en effet, hésiter un instant. Mais Daniel la regarde avec un peu d'agacement et elle recule. Je m'extrais de mon invisibilité dans un coin de couloir et entre après lui. L'endroit n'est pas vraiment digne d'une rencontre entre "gentlemen". Mais je ne peux pas faire le difficile. Il semble bien que ce soit l'unique endroit où l'acteur peut être seul. Rectification : "où l'acteur aurait pu être seul". En bon traqueur que je suis, me voilà posté à l'urinoir d'à côté !

« C'est donc toi... Harry Potter ?, je lance en hésitant un peu sur mon nom.

- Non, répond Daniel sans tourner la tête. Je ne suis que l'acteur qui joue Harry Potter. »

Mon introduction n'était pas très heureuse. Il faut que je rattrape le coup avant qu'il ne me prenne pour un autre de ses fans. Je reprends, de manière factuelle et détachée :

« J'te connaissais pas y'a quelques heures. Mais c'est dur de ne pas te reconnaître alors que ton visage est placardé dans tout Londres.

- Vous ne me connaissiez pas ? »

Il me regarde maintenant avec un air surpris et suspicieux.

« J'étais en Afrique. Je viens de rentrer. Aujourd'hui.

- Vraiment ? »

Je sens bien qu'il ne me pose pas la question mais conclue poliment la conversation. Il est en train de se rhabiller et se dirige vers les lavabos. Je suis désespéré de ne pas avoir mieux géré ma rencontre avec lui mais décide de ne pas insister.

Pourtant, quand je le rejoins pour me laver les mains, il m'a attendu.

« Vous faisiez quoi en Afrique ?

- J'étudiais la... faune et... les pratiques primitives... de sorcellerie. »

Je choisis mes mots avec précaution pour ne pas lui faire peur mais pour ne pas lui mentir non plus. Il a l'air amusé :

« Vous êtes une sorte d'ethnologue ?

- On peut dire ça, oui.

- Vous étiez où, en Afrique ?

- Un peu partout. On a pas mal voyagé. Mais notre dernière mission était dans la savane en Tanzani.

- Cool. Ça doit être sympa comme métier, commente-t-il avec admiration. Vous avez déjà écrit des bouquins ?

- Euh... moi, non, mais ma collègue oui. C'est elle qui rédige les résultats de nos expéditions.

- J'aurais adoré écrire des livres..., dit-il pensivement. C'est quoi le nom de votre collègue ? On sait jamais, peut-être que j'aurais l'occasion de vous lire, un jour...

- Luna, je réponds spontanément. Luna Lovegood. »

Son visage se fige aussitôt. Je mets quelques secondes avant de réaliser que, peut-être, ce nom ne lui est pas inconnu. Après tout, Luna a joué un rôle très important pendant la guerre. En effet, Daniel fronce les sourcils et siffle entre ses dents : « C'est une blague ? ». J'essaie de balbutier quelque chose mais je ne trouve aucune explication à lui donner sans paraître encore plus louche à ses yeux. Il sort des toilettes précipitamment et claque la porte derrière lui.

* * *

><p>Je suis déçu de ma piètre performance auprès du jeune acteur. J'en viens à regretter de l'avoir approché. Il ne pouvait sûrement pas m'aider à retrouver le responsable de cet imbroglio. Je n'avais aucune raison de l'aborder. J'avais seulement envie d'attirer sa sympathie en espérant secrètement qu'il reconnaisse en moi le personnage qu'il incarne sur les écrans. Quel idiot, je fais !<p>

Je sors de l'hôtel avec un sentiment de gâchis et la lassitude m'envahit soudainement. Je me traîne jusqu'au banc le plus proche et m'assois là, vide et exténué. Je regarde les gens passer. Ils sont tous un peu frénétiques et énervés. D'autres limousines s'arrêtent devant l'hôtel. Je distingue vaguement ceux qui en descendent. J'aperçois une chevelure rouquine passer brièvement. L'image de Ron s'impose aussitôt à ma mémoire. Les autres acteurs doivent rejoindre Daniel à l'heure qu'il est.

Le jour commence à décliner. Je reste assis pendant de longues heures à scruter d'un air absent les va-et-vient des journalistes. Je n'attends plus rien, si ce n'est la motivation pour rentrer à Grimmauld Place et dormir un peu avant d'aller rejoindre mes amis. Je n'ai même plus le courage de penser à cette histoire et de fulminer contre son auteur. Tout me paraît complètement démesuré et trop irréel pour être vaincu.

Alors que l'obscurité s'installe et qu'il commence à faire plus frais, un hibou vient se percher sur le dossier du banc, à côté de ma tête. Je m'empresse de lui enlever la lettre qu'il porte à sa patte. Il s'envole presque aussitôt comme s'il savait que je n'ai rien à lui donner en échange de son service. En ouvrant l'enveloppe, je reconnais immédiatement l'écriture soignée d'Hermione :

_« Harry,_

_Je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu es bien arrivé à Londres. Ron et moi t'attendons avec beaucoup d'impatience. Tu peux venir chez nous dès que tu le souhaites._

_Pour ce qui est de... l'affaire. Évidemment, tu l'a découverte en arrivant ici. Pardon de ne pas t'en avoir parlé. Nous pensions que, du fond de l'Afrique, ce genre d'événement allait te paraître futile. _

_Je ne peux pas t'expliquer en détail ici ce qui s'est passé. Mais je connais ton impatience donc voici, en deux mots, ce que nous savons._

_La parution et le succès d'_Harry Potter _ont été un choc pour toute la communauté de la Magie. Certains ont crié au scandale. Ils ne voulaient pas que les moldus découvrent notre existence. Le livre a été brûlé par ces détracteurs les plus virulents. Mais la plupart d'entre eux, des sang-purs et des anciens Mangemorts, ont préféré faire profile bas et ne pas trop attirer l'attention au sortir de la guerre._

_Du coup, ce sont les réactions positives qui ont remporté la bataille. Beaucoup de magiciens, Harry, voient en ce livre l'occasion de sensibiliser les moldus à notre cause tout en préservant notre secret car la plupart des lecteurs restent persuadés qu'il s'agit d'une fiction. Je suis de celles (et Ron également) qui voient, dans cette publication, une démarche habile de communication et de pacification avec le monde extérieur._

_Je suis certaine qui tu auras un avis sur la question et nous serons ravis d'en discuter avec toi dès que possible. Ma lettre est déjà extrêmement longue... J'aurais pourtant tant de choses à ajouter. Une dernière, cependant : n'essaie pas de retrouver le magicien qui est derrière tout ça ! (en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop tard) »_

Je suis distrait par les bruits d'une foule qui s'amasse devant les marches de l'hôtel. L'agitation est grandissante. Je suppose que les acteurs ne vont pas tarder à sortir. Je reprends ma lecture, intrigué par les derniers paragraphes de la lettre :

_« Harry, personne ne sait officiellement qui a eu l'idée de contacter J.K. Rowling pour écrire ton histoire. Mais nous avons quelques solides soupçons. Nous t'en ferons part quand tu seras là. Je ne te l'écris pas ici car tu seras sûrement surpris... voir choqué. La personne en question est, tu t'en doutes, quelqu'un d'étonnament proche et bien renseigné. Il n'a pas voulu te faire du mal (bien que j'en ai moi-même douté pendant un temps). Même s'il refuse de l'admettre publiquement, il a énormément d'admiration pour toi (mais qui n'en a pas de nos jours ?). _

_Trouve la patience et la force de ne pas t'énerver contre lui... ou contre moi pour te cacher son identité. Une fois que tu auras en main toutes les explications, tu seras peut-être plus en mesure de lui pardonner... et de le comprendre._

_Nous t'attendons._

_Bises._

_H & R. »_

Je reste perplexe devant cette conclusion énigmatique et profondément énervante. Hermione me donne certains indices mais me dérobe le plus important. Comment espère-t-elle que je reste calme ? De frustration, je froisse la lettre entre mes doigts. J'essaie de respirer calmement en tâchant de repenser aux enseignements du vieux chaman chinois qui a désespérément essayé de nous apprendre ses techniques de relaxation. Luna était particulièrement réceptive. J'étais particulièrement en difficulté. J'abandonne après trois grandes inspirations vaines.

Mes regards se posent sur l'entrée de l'hôtel. Les cris ont repris. En haut des escaliers, j'aperçois le rouquin, une jeune fille et Daniel. Ce-dernier se tient immobile, serré contre un homme qui semble donner des ordres à une équipe de gardes-du-corps. Je m'approche. Cette silhouette élancée et cette allure autoritaire me disent quelque chose. Je me glisse au milieu des fans excités. Les acteurs descendent les marches et courent littéralement vers la voiture qui les attend. Avant de rentrer, Daniel se retourne vers le grand blond et l'appelle d'une voix inquiète. L'homme lui fait un signe de la main pour l'obliger à rentrer à l'abri. Daniel hésite encore. Le blond laisse échapper un soupir, termine précipitamment sa conversation avec un garde avant de rejoindre le jeune acteur. Il le prend par l'épaule et le pousse gentiment dans la voiture.

L'espace d'une seconde, il lève la tête vers la foule et croise mon regard. Il se fige. Un sourire machiavélique naît sur ses lèvres. Ses pupilles grises brillent d'un éclat féroce et amusé. Je m'élance contre la rambarde de sécurité et crie, hors de moi : « Malefoy ! ». Il est rentré dans la voiture.

**OoOoOo**

Cher lecteur, je suis le vrai Harry Potter... mais ça n'a pas d'importance.


End file.
